Just A Feeling
by icko14
Summary: It's a YAOI RuHana. Rukawa is sleeping while cycling to school and crashes into Sakuragi... Please review my first fic! Thanks! :)


Just A Feeling  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. I don't own any of the Slam Dunk characters! Only in my dreams! (  
  
Belated Happy Birthday, Tensai Basket-o Man! Luv yah!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
" Ore wa Tensai! Genius Basketman!" Sakuragi Hanamichi sang or rather hollered at the top of his lungs. The tall red-head was on his way to his school, Shohoku High School with his four friends, popularly known as the Sakuragi Gundan. Yohei and the others were desparately trying to block off their friend's way off-key singing.  
  
Unknown to the five guys walking, disaster was about to hit them. And it came in the form of a tall, pale, raven-haired boy riding his bicycle… asleep. How the raven-haired boy can find his way to school with his eyes close is a mystery no one can ever solve. Light snoring can be heard from the zooming figure, when suddenly…  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
In no time at all, both Sakuragi and the raven-haired boy was lying on the pavement on top of each other because of the impact of the crash. The Sakuragi Gundan, who had noticed the oncoming collision, stepped aside in time. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough time to warn their 'self- proclaimed tensai' friend and they ended up trying to control their laughter at the site before them. Sakuragi Hanamichi was lying on the sidewalk on top of his mortal enemy, Rukawa Kaede.  
  
" Get off of me, Do'aho," a monotone voice came from under Sakuragi as pale hands push the tall basketball player away.  
  
" TEME! Kitsune!" Sakuragi said in a loud voice. He quickly jumped from his position and dusted off the dirt from his uniform. The red-head can't explain it but he felt like a jolt of electricity ran up through his spine when he felt Rukawa's hands push him away. Confused feelings swept through his body. He can't say if he liked the touch of Rukawa's hands or hated it.  
  
What am I thinking? Of course, I hate it! How can I like Rukawa touching me? I hate Rukawa. He takes Haruko-san's attention away from this Tensai! Haruko's the one that I like! I don't like Rukawa, Sakuragi said trying to convince himself.  
  
"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered under his breath again, snapping Sakuragi out of his thoughts. He stood up and picked up his books, which has fallen from his bike, rode his bike and started to go as if nothing has happened.  
  
Sakuragi watched with a sinking feeling at the retreating figure. Could it be? Could I be in love with the Kitsune? K'so!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Rukawa rode away as fast as he could from Sakuragi and his friends.  
  
Sakuragi… you Do'aho! Don't you know that a look from you makes me cringe? Much less being close to you just like what happened just now?  
  
I know that my feelings for you can never be returned. You only have eyes for that girl… what's her name again? I can never seem to remember. You're mad at me because I have her attention. But, can't your lovely brown eyes see?!? I don't care for her. It's you that I like. It's you that I love. That is why I keep fighting you. It seems that you only notice me when I call you 'Do'aho'. Do'aho, Sakuragi…  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Practice that afternoon at the Shohoku gym was unusually quiet. No bickering can be heard from Rukawa and Sakuragi, which was unusual for some, and a relief to many, mainly Ayako and Akagi.  
  
"Hmm… there's something unusual going on. This is the first time I've seen Hanamichi and Rukawa in a room together… without fighting," Miyagi muttered under his breath looking at the freshmen on the other side of the court practicing the basics of passing the ball.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It seems awfully quiet," Mitsui agreed stopping his shooting drills for a moment to glance at the freshmen's direction.  
  
"Look at the bright side, at least Captain Akagi's in a good mood," a girl's voice interrupted the two guys talking. "With Sakuragi as quiet as a mouse, that's one less troublemaker in here."  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi turned towards where the voice was coming from (with heart-shaped eyes, of course!).  
  
Ayako drew out her famous paper fan and whacked Miyagi and Mitsui on the head. "Now get back to work! Stop gossiping about Rukawa and Sakuragi and start practicing!"  
  
And with that the fiery manager of the Shohoku Basketball Club walked away and went over to the sophomores practicing in the other corner.  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi uttered gawking at his "Aya-chan's" back while rubbing the spot where her paper fan hit.  
  
Mitsui just snickered looking at his love-struck friend. The next second, he turned his back and resumed practicing while Miyagi was still standing looking at Ayako's way dumbly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The other members of the basketball club have already left. However, two freshmen were left behind. Rukawa, his usual self, stayed behind for an hour or two of extra practice (as if he needed that!). Sakuragi, on the other hand chose to stay behind because he needed to talk to someone. And that someone was Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Dribbling sounds can be heard even from outside the gym. And outside the gym, a tall red-head was lurking behind staring at the tall, pale boy practicing as though the pale boy would melt at his stares.  
  
Rukawa dribbled from half-court, imaginary opponents in his mind. Maki and Sendoh were both teaming up on him and blocking his way. He faked to his right, Maki and Sendoh (in his mind) taking the bait followed him suite. He took the chance, raced towards the goal and did a slam dunk. Sounds from the impact of his dunk echoed through the gym's walls. Rukawa wiped sweat from his forehead while still clinging to the rim of the net.  
  
"Oi, Kitsune!" Sakuragi said choosing the time to interrupt Rukawa from his solo practice.  
  
"Nani, Do'aho? You're still here?" Rukawa replied in his usual way letting go of his hand from the rim of the net.  
  
"I… you see…," Sakuragi stammered (which was unusual for the king of rebound) as he walked towards Rukawa slowly closing the distance between them.  
  
Rukawa, frightened that he will lose his cool just liked what happened that morning took a small step back. Do'aho, what are you doing?!? Don't you know how hard it is to control myself from hugging you close to me when the other are around? Much less now that we are alone?!? Damn you! If you move any closer I'm going to kiss you! "Do'aho, if you don't have anything important to say and I doubt that you do, leave me alone," he said in that cold voice of his. "Leave me al--,"  
  
He never got around to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew, soft lips were crushed against his equally soft ones. Never believing what was happening and neither wanting it to end, if it was a dream, all Rukawa could do was kiss back.  
  
"Kitsune…," Sakuragi whispered while breaking of for air looking at Rukawa's cold blue eyes as if searching for something.  
  
"Do'aho…," Rukawa replied staring into Sakuragi's brown ones.  
  
Finding the answers to their questions with no need for words and just through their eyes, Rukawa touched Skauragi's cheeks and whispered…  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, hello minna-san! I hope you liked it! This is my very first fic (so it's my first yaoi!) so I do hope you'd take some time to review my work. Gomenasan if it doesn't really have a plot right now. I'm still trying to feel what it is like to write a yaoi. Anyway, thanks again for taking time to read my fic and I really really wish you would review it. Arigatou and Ja! Till next time!  
  
--- Mitsui's Angel 


End file.
